Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by silvermynx 17
Summary: This is my 4th story and God... i always forget to upload... For those who've read my other stories... sori btu this one's a song fic like let me go
1. Chapter 1

_A Fine Line between Love and Hate?_

"MALFOY!" came the shout of a very pissed Hermione Granger as she entered the Great Hall followed closely by her fuming friends.

Hermione had decided to try something different, taking all the pains of getting braces to straighten her teeth, she wakes up earlier the next morning only to fine that her teeth had magically grown to 4 inches bigger. So, she stormed into the boys dormitory looking embarrassed and was crying until they decided to head to the Great Hall.

At the sound of the yell, most of the occupants looked up as the trio entered heading straight for the Slytherin Table.

"Malfoy! Can't you be civil for one day!" she growled as she held back Ron.

"Whatever do you mean Granger?" came his lazy question

"Malfoy, you and I both know you did what you did to Hermione last night…" Harry voiced, slightly trying to control his anger.

"Pardon? Potter, mind your own bloody business!" Draco said standing up and looking scarily at Harry.

"Fuck off Malfoy! Apologized to Hermione or else… merlin help me, I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!" Ron seethed grabbing hold of his wand, and pointing it towards Draco.

"MR. WEASLEY! 25 points from Gryffindor!" Snape bellowed strunting towards the group followed closely by McGonagall.

"What? Prof! He started it!" Ron defended himself, sourly pointing at Draco.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked as she looked at Hermione quizzically.

"Well, Prof., I was just minding my business when these Gryfindors came at me…" Draco answered.

"Quite Mr. Malfoy… I was referring to Messers. Potter and Weasley here." McGonagall looked at Harry. "Well?"

"Uh, Prof, you see Mr. Malfoy here had done something to Hermione. Uh, well… Hermione, you tell her…" Harry bowed down after meeting McGonagall's gaze.

Looking at Hermione, "well, Prof. as it happens, you saw me yesterday with braces on, right?" receiving a nod, she continued, " well, as I woke up this morning, I discovered that my teeth had grown larger than was ideal for humans and since the only occupants of our rooms were me and Mr. Malfoy, you could see where this leads me..." she explained.

Nodding, Prof. McGonagall gave Malfoy a stern gaze before turning to Snape. "Severus, looks like one of your snakes is responsible…"

"Quite but still, Minerva, I am allowed to take points…." He replied before Draco voiced, " But Prof., surely you don't believe them. They haven't got proof."

"that's where you're wrong Malfoy. Colin actually got that in film…" Harry countered before turning to McGonagall, " you'll have the pictures in class, Prof."

"I expect nothing less, Mr.Potter. Now, I believe detention is in order and Mr. Potter, I will see you during Potions…." She whispered the last few words before going back to her seat.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked looking at the trio's retreating back.

"The crap about the Mudblood." Pansy answered.

"No, not that… the other bit…" he said, muttering towards Draco.

"I know what you mean…" he agreed.

They had heard McGonagall's whispered order to the Boy-who-lived. And they were curious. Very curious…

On the way to Potions, Draco Malfoy heard utterances of flying, dark arts and passing until he came across the devil himself- Harry Potter. He was with his friends, talking about stuff and here was the the bloody Malfoy heir who secretly wished he was one of them instead of being their counterpart.

"Harry, you've gotta be alert next time mate or Moody'll have your head." He heard the Weasley berate as he passed them.

"Yeah Harry. Just be careful alright?" the mudblood added as she skeptically observed Potter.

Before Draco had a chance to annoy the three, Snape came in.

"I regretfully inform you of a proposed project by the Headmaster." He sighed before continuing. "He has yet again suggested that we, the staff, allow the students to create a musical presentation."

"But Prof., don't we have people to sing for us?" one of the Slytherins whined.

"Quite, you are correct but this is for 'House Unity" as he said and also, the music is to be from a muggle choir. Something that relates to the audience. Slytherin and Gryffindor since these houses are the most volatile and Hupplepuffs and Ravenclaws will also pair up. Choose your presentors wisely. Questions?" raising a brow, he surveyd the room.

" Um, Prof., is it only the seventh years who will perform?" Pany asked.

"Yes. This proj. is due next month. So I better see a show worth watching."

Before class ended, he called up Hermione and Blaise to the front as the class walked out.

"Yes Prof?" the chorused.

"I have had a talked with Minerva and we have decided to chose both of you to organized this show." He said.

"So how will we be graded then Prof.?" Blaise asked.

"The reaction of the show to your peers. The teachers will not watch just initiate. Do not tell your peers about this. Understood?" He asked before dismissing them.

"So Zabini, how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"well, since we are tasked to be civil to one another, I suggest we make this something worthwhile. Don't you think?" he asked as he gave her a sly smile.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked interested as they made their way to Arithmacy.

"who well embodies the Lion?" he feigned wondering.

" Harry."

"Well, who personifies the True Slytherin color?"

"Malfoy."

"Correct, so, both these gentlemen have fueled on the rivalry in our two houses, why not make them the stars of our show? Hmmm?" He suggested.

"You do have a point there. But how do we get them to cooperate?" she asked.

"That's where you come in…." he answered before disappearing to class.

A/N: It's a cliffy? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Paired

"Harry! Wake the bloody up!" Ron shouted as he shook his bestfriend who was still asleep.

"Ron, … 'cus frm….. 'asss." Mumbled the prone form of Harry Potter.

"Oh… Okay… Sorry mate. Go back to sleep…" returned the last Weasley brother.

Nodding, he dosed off to sleep.

Down the Great hall, Hermione looked up to see only her boyfriend for breakfast. Furring her brow, she looked at him.

"Where's Harry?"

"Still asleep and before you make a fuss, he's excused from the classes today." He said as he held up his hand.

"Oh, that's perfect!" she squealed before calling out all the Gryffindor seventh years in a circle.

"Hmmm, looks like Potthead won't be joining us today…" Draco muttered as he watched the the Gryffindors swarm the mudblood.

"Amazingly, you have a sharp eye Drake. Didn't even notice he wasn't here." Smiling Blaise said before taking Hermione's cue and calling out his group.

"Alright, since McGonagall told me and Blaise to take charge of the planning. I have a few suggestions." She announced befor answering Ron's Blaise? Look.

"McGonagall, wanted us to be united. So we both agreed to be one first name basis. Anyway, our suggestion is that since Harry represents Gryffindor in all it glory why not pick him to play a part in the show?"

A lot of murmurs went before Ginny asked, "So what's the show about?"

"Well, it'll be about this muggle song, um… Seamus, do you remember the name of that band that sang in London square last break?" she looled at Seamus hopefully.

"Yeah, the one that sang, 'I Hate Everything About You'?" he asked.

"Yeah, that one."

"But isn't that to um… you know…" he asked.

Every Gryffindor knew of Harry's preferences about boys so that wasn't a problem.

"Yup. Precisely. The idea is still kinda rough but we have it so I'll keep you guys posted alright? Those who want to audition just see me."

"Wait, what part?" Lavender asked.

"Classmate, teacher, Director, musician… there's a lot but you should know we're only going to pick about 15 people. The rest will be for props or something."

"Good this there's only a few of us…" Ron's said as he scanned the 25 plus seventh years of Gryffindor.

"Good point. Okay, see you in class guys…"

In Transfiguration, McGonagall reiterated what Snape had announced the day before. And she gave the class time to plan properly, considering that most of the students were a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor (again, Dumbledore's idea), she assigned different projects for the non-presentors as they huddled in a group.

"So Granger, since Blaise informed us that you're also a co-organizer. What is the plan?" pansy asked as she latched her arms around Draco.

"Well, as what you have been informed we are presenting a 'normal' Hogwart student's life."

"I knew this was going to be about Potter again." Draco complained. Blaise elbowed him to quiet down. "As I was saying, I used the word normal loosely so this means the typical day of two of the school's heartthrobs." She smiled as few students got her idea.

"Who's the other heartthrob?" Pansy asked.

"Who else? The Boy- Who- Lived of course." Blaise pointed out impatiently.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Oh pipe down Parkinson! You're giving me a headache!" Draco groaned as he too got the idea.

"So what are we suppose to do? Fight?" he asked bored.

" No. Not just that… there'll be more. But first, we need to get things straight." She asked eyeing everyone. "First, we are going to work together and I mean, help each other, whether Slytherin or Gryffindor." Pause. "Next, there'll be no complaining about the things expected of you understood?" she asked. Getting a unanimous nod, she continued. " Alright then, Blaise?'

"Okay. Weaselette, you're incharge of the set. Pansy, uh, Lavender, right?" receiving a nod, "Millicient, Patil, you are incharge of the make-up. Longbottom, Thomas, Nott, Blustrode, you are incharge of the props- heavy ones. Finnigan, you are incharge of the music…" and the ssigning when on.

"Now, you know your assigned tasks, right? Next, the actual presentation, the set-up is the Great Hall. It was lunch and the school's very warm and then there's a brawl. Draco and Potter are fighting again then Weasley, me, Crabbe and Goyle and Granger pull them apart then that's it. It starts. The rest we'll discuss with the actors." He said before dismissing the group.

It was free period and most of the Gryffindors were busy preparing when Hermione and Ron entered, they saw Harry reading.

"Hey there stranger… we missed you." She said hugging Harry.

"Hey, Her. So what am I suppose to do in the show?' he asked.

"Hey, what have you done with Harry!" Ron demanded playfully, not believing that Harry would be studying.

"Hahaha… very funny. I study too you know. So Hermione?" he said before looking at her.

"It's best if I tell you tonight. Meet me in my room. Alright? Around 8pm?" she said.

"Hey you better not be fooling around with my girl, mate!" Ron threatened jokingly before they started another topic.

It was quarter to 8 when Harry showed up in the Head Boy and Head Girl quarters. Muttering the password, he entered that lavish common room before settling in one of the plush seats.

"Potter… I expect you are here for the part?" came the ever familiar drawl. A shiver went down Harry's spine as he wished that voice to be octaves lower like he remembers.

"Ye-yeah…" never turning around

"Malfoy, don't scare Harry like that!" Hermione's voice flooded the air as she turned on the lights.

" Herm! Hey." He greeted as he watched her and Malfoy sit opposite him.

"So, what?"

"Um.. Harry, you're playing yourself. It's like everyday life. Like studies and stuff." She began.

"so I have to act like that. Okay. I can do that. But where's the singing?"

"well, I'll get to that. Anyway, like any typical day, you and Malfoy get into a fight and everyone sees that." She's starting to sweat.

"Okay… so?"

"That night…. Uh… Malfoy, could you leave for a moment…?" she asked as she faced Harry.

"Why? Can't you finish it with me here?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I can but I don't want you to see his reaction."

"Why?"

"just… I'll tell you in abit… just go.. for 5mins." She said.

"Fine…"

After she made sure that he's left, she cast a silencing charm on them.

"I think I'm not going to like this, am I?" he asked.

"uh.. Harry. I know you've fancied Draco for ever a year and a half now and I think Blaise found out too so…"

"No. No. I absolutely won't agree to fuck him!" Harry said.

"Who said anything about fucking him?" she asked a small smile tugging her lips.

"Knowing Blaise… I wouldn't be surprised." He said shaking his head.

"It's not like that. Will you listen?" nodding, "at night, you will be on the teachers' dining table at the great hall and you'll start singing--- "but, but, Hermione!"

No, you'll sing, I know you can! Anyway, as you sing, Draco comes in from the doors and continues on the second stanza." She said looking at Harry who now had his head in his hands.

"Hermione, please, not that…"

"Everybody knows you can sing. Come Harry. Besides the song's totally like you!" she smiled before realizing that Draco was already standing infront of them.

Diminishing the spell, she motioned for Draco to sit down.

"Anyway, both of you will sing. Harry's accepted it so that's it." She said as she looked at Harry.

"Potter, you can sing?" his voiced tainted with amazement before he covered it up again.

" Right. I agreed. How about you?" for the first time, Harry looked at him and he actually felt goosebumps down his skin.

"I'm fine with singing. Just in case you bumble out on some tones, you'll have to practice with me." He said smugly before turning to Hermione and asking, " So what song?"

"I Hate Everything About you." She answered confidently never missing Harry's shocked look and Draco's strtled expression.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The same song we heard last break." She smiled. As she looked at Draco she saw how quickly he changed his expression.

"What the hell is that song?" he asked.

"Harry knows. He'll teach you." She said joshingly informed him.

"But I don't know the lyrics and some of the tunes." Harry voiced out, Panicking. With this, Draco cocked his brow.

"Don't worry, I've charm a player for you and the Cd. Seamus seemed to have found his copy." She said.

"if that's all, I'll take my leave then… night." He said before leaving.

"Harry you stay here. Its too late to go back to your dorm anyway. Don't worry, it'll be fine." She assured him before conjuring a bed and some pillows.

"hope so Herm. Night!"

"Night." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Little did they know that a certain blonde was peering through his mirror at them. The said mirror was throwing forcefully against the wall.

A/N: Please R&r


End file.
